


Parfaits

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little series of fics with couples I enjoy sharing a parfait</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stormpilot

Poe smiled as he watched Finn’s reaction to the dessert being set down between the two of them. He hid it behind his hand, humming as he shifted in his chair. “How’s it look?” he asked, gesturing with his head to it.

“It’s so…big,” Finn whispered, “I don’t even know where to start!”

The parfait was one of the cafe’s medium sized ones, perfect for sharing between a couple. The base ice cream was a vanilla cream with swirls of thick caramel and chips of chocolate. Large pieces of freshly baked brownies were set around and inside of the treat, making it look bigger. More caramel was drizzled all around, some of it dripping down the sides. Sticks of dark chocolate were set around it like a crown, a final massive chunk of brownie set in the middle. Whipped cream was liberally sprayed all around, looking like clouds covering the dessert.

“Start it however way you want,” Poe said. He picked up one of the long slender spoons they had been given, watching Finn.

Finn considered a moment and then picked up one of the sticks of chocolate, dipping it in some whipped cream before looking at Poe. He smiled and held it out to him, letting the cream brush against his lips. He smirked as Poe parted his lips to take a bite into it, nodding his head. “This is going to melt by the time we start eating it properly,” he warned.

“I don't think I mind.”

“Me neither.”

 


	2. Kylux

Kylo glared at the parfait that was set down between himself and the General. “What is this?” he demanded. He curled his lip at the concoction, shaking his head as he turned his attention to Hux instead. “I told you that I don't like ice cream that tastes like green tea!” he complained.

The parfait's base was mostly whipped cream with a light honey drizzle. Resting on top of it was several carefully placed scoops of green tea ice cream. Chocolate syrup was drizzled in a box formation over the ice cream. Small cookies were arranged around the ice cream, giving the appearance of a little turtle nestled on top of the whipped cream and looking up at them.

“What are you, four?” Kylo asked.

Hux sniffed and picked up his spoon, choosing a cookie and biting into it. “You don't have to eat it if you don't want to,” he said.

“I didn't say I wouldn't!” Kylo huffed, pouting as he picked up his spoon.

 


	3. Leia/Han Solo

Leia watched in amusement as Han did his best not to make it obvious that he was checking the prices of the parfaits being offered at the cafe. She rested her elbow on the tabletop, placing her chin in the palm of her hand as she waited. “So..?”

“There's a lot of choices,” he sniffed, “I'm trying to find the best one.”

“Oh?”

“Obviously.”

She smiled wickedly as the waiter returned and she plucked the menu out of Han's hands, pointing to the most expensive parfait on the menu. It was served in a large bowl, filled with several slices of strawberry cake with similar flavored ice cream. Cookies and blonde brownies were sprinkled all around the edge. Whipped cream was liberally sprayed all around. At the very top was another large slice of cake, strawberry shortcake this time with a little face on top of it. “We'll be having this one,” she said.

“...Sure,” Han mumbled, clearing his throat as he shifted in his chair.

“I'll pay for it.”

“Huh?” She winked at him and he blushed, forcing himself to look away. “Thanks.”

 


	4. Rey/Jessika Pava

The waiter couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he approached the table. He clasped his hands together, looking over at the one customer not currently gorging herself on her third parfait. “Do you need anything else?” he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

Jessika smiled, looking over at Rey. She nodded her head toward the parfait that the former scavenger was eating, holding up two fingers. It was a mixture of white and red bean ice cream, topped with sticks of chocolate and slices of kiwi fruit placed in the shape of a flower. “Two more of those ones, please.”

Rey stopped eating once the waiter was gone, licking her spoon clean. “Are you sure this is okay?” she asked.

“It's fine,” Jessika assured her, “I like watching you enjoy yourself.”

She blushed at that, looking down into the empty bowl where her parfait had been. “Thank you, Jess,” she mumbled. She looked up at the pilot and smiled at her, cheeks burning a bright red at the eye contact being made. “Next time I'll take you out to eat, okay?”

“Sure,” Jessika agreed, mentally reminding herself to ensure she found a way to stop Rey from spending any credits on food ever again.

 


	5. Phasma/Mitaka

Phasma was mildly surprised by the soft knock on the door to her quarters. She had just retired for the evening, in the process of removing her armor when she heard it. She briefly considered putting her helmet back on but then decided against it, shrugging as she instead went and opened her door. She blinked down at Mitaka, raising an eyebrow at him. “Lieutenant?” she asked.

Dopheld blushed a little, shifting on his feet from side to side. He held a bowl cupped in the palms of his hands, two spoons in his back pocket. “I...uh...”

“What is that?” she asked, pointing at the odd concoction inside of the bowl. “Is that...frozen dairy rations?”

“...I heard about a thing called ice cream,” he mumbled, offering her a small smile, “I tried to make some kind of semblance to it for us to share. I froze some dairy rations to make the cream at least?” He waited then, fully expecting her to send him away or laugh in his face.

Phasma smiled, stepping aside as she looked down at him. “Come on. I've got some chocolate rations saved up. We can crush it up and sprinkle them on top of your ice cream.”

Mitaka smiled brightly, happily entering her quarters.

 


	6. Mitaka/Phasma/Clan Techie

His eyes focused and refocused in on the parfait that was set down. He blinked and looked up at Mitaka and Phasma, offering them a small smile as he gestured to it. “Are we really going to share this?” he asked.

“Of course,” Phasma said with a nod of her head.

“Do you think you can eat it on your own?” Mitaka teased, gently nudging Techie with his elbow.

Hux's little brother just laughed, shaking his head before looking back at the dessert. “No! It's just...it's so big,” he confessed. “What's in it?” he asked, digging his spoon in.

“Green tea ice cream, cornflakes, freshly chopped strawberries, honey syrup, sweet red beans, and lots of whipped cream,” Phasma said, pointing to each component as she named it. “They taste nice together.”

Techie's eyes fluttered closed as he ate a spoonful, humming loudly before opening his eyes again. “This tastes so good!” he gasped.

“I'm glad you like it,” Mitaka said, getting a spoonful for himself.

Techie smiled, kissing Mitaka on the corner of his mouth. He then turned to Phasma and kissed her in turn, laughing when she took a small bit of whipped cream and dabbed it on the tip of his nose.

 


	7. Luke/Han Solo

Han shook his head as he watched Luke holding his mug of hot chocolate between the palms of both of his hands. “There's not even any alcohol in there,” he pointed out.

“They don't serve alcohol here,” Luke reminded him.

“I know, this place sucks.”

“It doesn't!” Luke snorted.

“It does.”

Luke rolled his eyes but perked up as their parfait arrived. A mixture of peach and raspberry ice cream was arranged with two waffle cones dipped in white chocolate. Whipped cream, cherries, and crystallized raspberries were decorated all around. A slice of a raspberry tart was set on top of the parfait, a peach carved to look like an Ewok on top of it.

“Man that looks good,” Han murmured as he picked up his spoon. He blinked when Luke suddenly pulled it over to his side of the table with the Force, frowning at him. “Hey..?”

“Sorry, there's no alcohol in this,” Luke said, starting to dig into the treat.

“Hey!”

“This place sucks remember?” Luke smiled at Han wickedly but soon relented, sharing with the smuggler.

 


	8. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a special extra chapter for my friend Mixxy! Mick is her Stormtrooper OC and she's friends with Clan Techie in some verses we play around with.

“Do people go to places like these normally?”

“I think so.”

“Why?”

Techie tilted his head to the side, frowning as he tried to think of an answer. “I don't know,” he finally confessed with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Weird...” the Stormtrooper muttered. She blinked as something large was set down in front of them, poking it with a finger. “What is this?”

“A parfait,” Techie explained.

Mick frowned as she looked it over. Strawberry ice cream was put into a bowl with cornflakes, white chocolate chips, and a large amount of sliced mango pieces. At the top was a generous portion of whipped cream with more slices of mango and some strawberries added as well. “It looks weird...”

“Apparently they taste good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“If it tastes gross I get to give you a dead arm, okay?”

“Okay,” Techie agreed.

 


End file.
